freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chapter 197/@comment-197.89.22.249-20160505132001/@comment-106.71.14.113-20160510104732
For fuck sake, Elizabeth compares her family to nobility, to do what is right because they are blessed, if we use that same concept with kazuya then you get a king and transcended part what do you get, if elly is a douchess and kazuya is a king who is higher with more responesablities. That whole concept to her was why she needed to stop the E project, to fight an injustice, thus kazuya gave them his power, to stop the murder of humans, huh sounds familiar where he humans been murdered due to nova that someone stopped. He said he was careful, he was not so fixed on killing the nova that he would fuck with them that much and he released them after the first kill. 196, 16. Hell, he is part nova as we all know that means he is going is different with stigma, there is no full explaintion on his power, it is clear that nova communicate in a deeper way then humans and seems that to nova that they have very little problems with each other, so if say stigma works together for the best then it would be stigma if anything gave consent, say it knows they want to live so it compromises the best choice, it means if stigma is what nova are made of then it makes pandora simi nova to a point. And he'll who said anything about killing your partner, it not like kazuya told to kill them. Hell how would you know. Are you or were you in the army or any aganices. You don't know everyone and we all have different morals, we all have different concepts, say if a pair were spies for the us and were to stop a nuke, but one is captured, what if they know one is not worth millions, or say they had a kid and if they fail then the kid is gone too and them soon after. If you think that you know what morally right to everyone then are you a control freak. Hell the one with most there was kazuya is used his own partner too, he wanted to be her's, but he knew that if he didn't then there will never be that time, he was willing to lose her so she can live her life. Hey I have not seen an anyone look at the alternate where he gains a weapon get anything, hm, so no one says that if he gained the a power like arcadia's then it is better. So if he can fight hundreds of pandora nova alone easily then that is not ok if him kills everyone else as well because of how strong he would be? Hell there is one to stop kazuya stop being a pandora. Now the nova have stopped playing with their food so now it is on, that is why the pandora types are there. It is simple if kazuya is not man enough then all your fav pandora are gone and everyone else, if he is evil for fighting for others and risking what he wants most to do so the. Is that different then a solider. He doesn't care about his own life in comparison to others.